bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Thanatos Dolofonos
Thanatos Dolofonos is the Aide de Camp of the 6th Division of the Soul Society of Britannia. Appearance Thanatos appears as a tall handsome man, with short black hair, red eyes and a mole under his left eye. He is renown for his victorian style of dress, complete with dressed in black trousers, tailcoat, vest, tie and shoes with a black pleated shirt, and black gloves. He is seen with a perpetual smile on his face, and rarely shows anything more than mirth regardless of the situation. Personality Rumors amongst the lower ranked soldiers of the 6th Division paint Thanatos as a cold, ruthless killer, who will stop at nothing to accomplish his objectives. Yet the person in question would tell you that such baseless slander does nothing to tell the tale of the warrior at heart. Outwardly Thanatos appears aloof, aristocratic even, yet in person he is rather polite, and soft spoken. He addresses his comrades and even fellow enemies with respect, and always utters a quite prayer for the deceased whenever able. To his superiors, while his personality is of note, it is his accomplishments that merit their attention, given his impressive track record, and innovative strategies, he is often sought after from those placed above for both his advice, and keen awareness of the people and events around him. And to the enemies he has faced, they speak of fighting the very devil itself. A being wholly evil made incarnate, as he slaughters his enemies without a hint of remorse, acknowledgement. His eyes colder than winter, bore into their souls, robbing them of their will to fight. In the end, all of these facets of Thanatos are true. He is a complex man, with equally complex goals, that none, not even the Lord of his own Division are aware of. And Thanatos likes to keep it that way. History (under construction) Powers & Abilities High Spiritual Power: As one of the Aide de Camps of Britannia, Thanatos boasts considerable spiritual power. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist & Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Thanatos is an incredibly skilled warrior whether it comes to sword skills or hand to hand combat techniques. He appears to be a defensive, counter-attack type fighter, waiting for his opponents to leave an opponent before viciously capitalizing on such moments of weakness. He makes excellent use of his keen intellect to analyze his opponents, taking note of their movements and attack patterns before formulating a counter-strategy. He can be rather brutal and often ruthless in his attacks, never giving his opponent time to think, forcing them to fight at his own pace. It as a strategy that has served him well against the various opponents he encountered during the Twelfth Division Rebellion. '''Flash Steps Expert: As the Aide de Camp, Thanatos is a skilled in the use of Flash Step, managing to keep up with the Aide De Camp during his betrayal. Expert Kido Practitioner: Thanatos is exceptionally skilled in the use of Kidou, able to use most Hado/Bakudo up to number 70 without incantation yet still maintaining the majority of its power. He has shown skill in carefully weaving layered kido to produce openings where none existed in his opponents. Expert Strategian & Tactician: Thanatos has shown an amazing sense of strategic and tactical understanding when he planned and acted as the sole pivotal force that exposed the betrayal of the Aide de Camp. His tactics were further displayed when he led a small force consisting of only a few dozen soldiers against the combined might of the Aide de Camp and his henchmen who outnumbered them three to one, splitting their forces and eventually pushing them back, leading to their defeat. This was further tested when he made use of kido combined with his swordmanship and hand-to-hand combat skills together to bridge the gap between an obviously more powerful opponent in the Aide de Camp. Keen Intellect: '''Thanatos is renown throughout the 6th Division for his incredible insights and analytical ability. He was the first to realize that there were traitors amoungst the 6th Division, going undercover to help route them out. Even after they had believed all the traitors to have been dealt with, he realized that the smuggling operations went above the other Aide's and with the help of the 6th Division Lord, managed to expose the then Aide de Camp as a the conspirator, before slaying him. '''Enhanced Strength: Thanatos possesses incrediable physical strength, evident by his battle against the Aide de Camp when he crushed the latter's Zanpakutou after an ingenious combination of Kido and hand to hand combat techniques to draw him near. Enhanced Durability: Thanatos has an incredible level of durability, shown he was able to fight single-handedly against the Aide de Camp during his betrayal, suffering multiple grievous wounds that would have felled even the Aide de Camp at the time. Not only that he was able to continue fighting without such injuries affecting his combat ability. 'Soul Blade' Howling Darkness is the Soul Blade of Thanatos Dolofonos, it appears as black longsword with a golden hilt. Its release command is "Enclose". Released Form: When released the sword transforms the hilt morphing into the shape of a roaring lions head. From its maw protrudes the serrated black blade growing in size until it becomes great sword. *'Released Form Special Ability:' Upon the command phrase, black spiritual energy surrounds Thanatos's body, until it condenses into armor. The armor is splattered with what appears to be blood, with a crimson red cloak with its outer fringes with black fur. Thanatos's physical features change as well, growing facial hair, and appearing as an older more battle hardened warrior. While in this state Thanatos gains a tremendous increase in his physical abilities. *'Augmented Strength:' In this form Thanatos's impressive strength is further empowered allowing him to rip apart Hollows with his bare-hand hands. *'Augmented Durablity: '''Obviously the Armor enhances his durability allowing him to shrug off otherwise crippling blows. *'Enhanced Endurance:' Thanatos is seemingly able to ignore pain, even broken limbs as the armor seems to repositions the broken parts to become fully functional and allowing him to ignore the pain. *'Hyper-Speed Combat:' Thanatos's most surprising increase is in his speed, likely due to his condensed spiritual pressure which augments his physical abilities. His speed is enhanced to such degree that he can fight multiple opponents with ease, and even form after-images with his Flash Step. *'Energy Wave Emission:' Thanatos can release the stored spiritual energy within his armor into waves of energy causing great destruction. He can fire the energy waves from his Zanpakutou, or by use of his Hand-to-Hand combat attacks. *'Energy Nullification:''' One unique power of Thanatos's armor is the ability to nullify the special abilities directed at him. He does so by grasping the attack with his hand and then crushing it with a burst of black spiritual energy. '''Final Form: '''Not yet achieved. Behind the Scenes *Thanatos is the greek personification of Death, while Dolofonos is the greek word for "Assassin". *Thanatos shares his date of birth with the day Julius Caesar was assassinated. Category:Britannia Category:Male Category:Shinigami